


Apple Juice

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley - Freeform, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But it's there, Cock Tease, Crowley/Aziraphale - Freeform, Drinking, Gay, M/M, NSFW, No Smut, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voyeurism, good omens - Freeform, i mean u kinda have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Crowley gets a little too flirty.. Aziraphale reminds him who's really in charge ;)





	Apple Juice

Listen while reading to set the mood :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuQQOInbF88

“Angel, you look absolutely ravishing in that.” Crowley drawled, placing his hand on the small of Aziraphale’s back. Blushing, Azi looked around.

“Did we really have to have a date night in a bar?” He sheepishly asked, glancing around. And in a gay bar of all places. Not that he was complaining!

“Well, you said you wanted to branch out,” Crowley shrugged. “I consider this ‘branching out’, angel.” Wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, he pulled him close. “And besides, no one here is gonna care what we do tonight. Just look, they’re all invested in each other.” He waved in the direction of the other patrons in the bar.

No one really seemed to be interested in anyone but whoever they were with. There was a lot of chatting going on, there was a game of darts in the corner, and most everyone just seemed to be having a wonderful time.

Crowley felt Aziraphale sigh in relief under his hold, and he let out the smallest of smiles.

“See? Nothing to be worried about. We’re just here for fun.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“We’re just here for fun. Well,” he peeled Crowley's arm off of his shoulders. “Should we get a drink?” Crowley frowned at the loss of contact but followed Azi to the bar. 

Both sat down on the barstools, and the bartender waltzed over. 

“What can I get started for you fine gentlemen tonight? Some nice craft beer, or do you want something... refined?” He asked, making a small nod at Aziraphale’s nice suit. 

“Some apple juice would be fine if you have it,” Aziraphale smiled, turning towards Crowley. “What are you going to have tonight?”

“I’d like a bottle of Jägermeister.” The bartender startled. 

“A whole bottle, sir?” He repeated. 

“Yeah, did I stutter? No. A whole bottle, please. And make it quick.” Crowley waved him off. As he ran off to retrieve the drinks the two men had ordered, Azi turned towards Crowley.

“I thought we were here for fun, not to get utterly...smashed.” He shook his head. “Apparently our definitions of fun are still very much different.” 

“Look, angel, you’re the one who ordered apple juice. And besides, you know I’d love to get smashed.” Crowley purred. Aziraphale all but fell off his stool, he was so flustered. 

“Crowley, not tonight. You don’t want to push me.” He huffed. “Trust me.”

“But I’m in the mood to play, angel,” Crowley groaned, but quickly straightened up, seeing the bartender returned with their drinks. 

“So,” he started, placing the respective drinks in front of the angel angle and demon, “it was a pain to find the apple juice, but I found it in the children's cooler. And for you,” he grinned at Crowley, “this one was easy to find. Do you guys need anything else?” He asked.

Crowley cast a look at his angel, before taking the lid off the bottle. Not in the mood to play, huh? He took a large swig before winking at the bartender.

“Yeah, what’s your name?” He flirted. He could almost feel Aziraphale snap to attention, head whipping towards Crowley. Before he could say anything to him, he felt Crowley’s hand sneak down and rest on his leg. 

“Oh, it’s Jeduthun. I go by Jed, though.” Aziraphale grabbed his drink and raised it to his lips, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Ah, ‘master of howling’, is it?” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s thigh, feeling him tense under his hand.

“Oh, so you know the biblical reference? Not many people get that.” Jed teased. “You know, the meaning of my name stands true if you want to test it out sometime.” Crowley chuckled, a low sound. 

“I’ll think about it. It might be fun-” 

“Absolutely not.” Aziraphale interrupted, standing up suddenly. “Crowley, a word with you?” He didn’t wait for his answer before he headed off towards the restrooms. 

“Is he okay?” Jed asked, pointing a finger towards the direction Aziraphale rushed off. Crowley just shrugged before taking a rather long swig from his bottle. 

“I’ll go check on him. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be back soon,” he cooed, before sending another flirtatious wink towards Jed. HHe hopped off the barstool and walked cheekily towards the bathroom.

Pushing open the door, he looked at the stalls. Ah, of course. The handicapped stall. 

“Angel, you know I was only teasing,” he called out, making his way over to the stall. “I can’t resist teasing you, you know? You get all cute and flustered and-” The stall door slammed out and Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the collar, pinning him up against the wall.

“I don’t care. You had no right to do that and in front of me? You’re just asking for punishment.” He chuckled a low, deep noise, that sent shivers down Crowley’s spine. 

“Maybe,” Crowley exhaled shakily, “I wanted just that.” 

“You naughty demon,” Aziraphale smirked. “You’re such a bad boy.” Crowley groaned, his eyes rolling back. “And bad boys get punished.” 

“Please,” Crowley begged. “I need it.” 

Aziraphale licked his lips, before diving in and capturing Crowley’s mouth in a bruising kiss, slamming Crowley’s head back against the wall. Teeth clicked, and Crowley decided it would be best if he didn’t battle Aziraphale for dominance tonight. Sucking on his tongue, he could almost feel Crowley melt into a puddle under him.

“Ready for your punishment?” Aziraphale huffed, pulling back. Crowley moaned, nodding quickly. “Oh, you’re going to hate me,” he teased, hiking Crowley’s shirt up. 

His fingernails raked across his chest, leaving angry red trails behind. Crowley shuddered, his fists going straight to Aziraphale’s hair, tugging on it. His skin felt like it was on fire; never had Azi been this dominant before. 

Smirking, Aziraphale let his hands roam to the front of Crowley’s trousers, stroking, kneading. 

“Angel,” Crowley rasped, “please, that feels so good.” His eyes rolled back into his head, falling prey to the pleasure that he was being given.

“You like this?” Aziraphale growled, hands trailing, finding all those wonderful spots-

Suddenly, he stood up, brushing off his coat, and facing Crowley eye to eye. He smirked at his flushed face, panting wantonly, trying to understand what had just happened. 

“This is your punishment. Now, if you don’t mind, I have some juice out there that I need to finish. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you... finish” He purred, sending a wink to Crowley. “Be a dear and come back out when you’re ready.” Waltzing out of the stall, Crowley made a strangled noise, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“Fucking angel left me with blue balls,” He muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow. Fixing himself up, he marched out of the bathroom, ready for whatever his angel had left in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay this is my first time writting anything even CLOSE to gay smut so constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
